


Abstinence

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-12
Updated: 2005-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For laurelcrowned. Beta by Dana.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Abstinence

**Author's Note:**

> For laurelcrowned. Beta by Dana.

Billy dragged his suitcase into the open-plan room. "Thanks for inviting us to stay, Aureen."

"Well, Dom's told us all about you, so we thought, why not bring you into the family properly?" Aureen glanced at Dom, whose cheeks looked ready for toasting marshmallows on, and grinned.

"It's very good of you." Billy didn't try to hide how pleased he was. He kissed Aureen's cheek, and slung his arm around Dom's waist. Dom nuzzled his neck.

"I won't survive the week," he whispered.

"Look on the bright side," Billy whispered back, "if we run out of cooking gas, we can use your face."

Dom poked him. "Oi! You have to be especially nice to me, Bills. We have _company_."

Austin snorted. "Take the piss out of our boy all you like, Billy," he said, affectionately messing up Dom's hair. "Brings him down a peg or two. He's getting too full of himself."

"I'm not," Dom protested. "Come along, William, and attend to my bags." He flounced, and Billy cracked up, hefting his own back up again and ignoring Dom's.

"Where do we put these?"

"Er. There's only our room, I'm afraid you two'll be on the sofas."

"Oh. Right then."

~

"You," Billy slid his arms around Dom's waist and pressed up close, "are a good cook."

"Mmm," Dom leaned back into him. "Sexy, too."

"Very sexy." Billy kissed the back of his neck, and Dom shivered. "Very, very…" Billy's hands slipped just inside the waistband of Dom's jeans. Dom stifled a small sound that might have been a whimper.

"Billy," Dom breathed, arching his hips to meet Billy's fingers, "let's just – make our excuses and –"

Billy buried his face in Dom's shoulder. "Mmm, wanna. Where would we go?"

"Um." Dom paused. "Can't really think right now, my boyfriend's incredible hands are down my trousers."

"How very inconsiderate of him, perhaps he should stop."

"Don'tyoudare."

"Need any help washing u-" Austin paused in the doorway, turning aside _fast_. "I didn't see anything!" he said, voice rather high-pitched.

"Oh, fuck," Dom whispered. Billy extracted himself, and held the tea towel in front of his waist, blushing. "We don't need any help, Dad, thanks."

"I can see that. Well, I'll just – erm – your mother's in the lounge," and he left. Dom deflated against the sink.

"Billy? I am never having sex again. Thought you should know that."

"Good to be kept informed, yes."

~

Billy crept as quietly as he could to the other sofa. There wasn't much room next to Dom, so Billy just crawled under the duvet and sprawled on top of him.

Dom grunted. "Bill? Y'rheavy," he mumbled. After a few moments of moving and wrapping arms around each other, they settled. "Y'w'ke?"

"Yeah. Feels weird sleeping without you next to me," Billy whispered. Dom patted his arm and nuzzled his nose into Billy's hair. He sighed.

"Bills? 'M horny."

Billy snorted. "So'm I. Go back to sleep."

"Don't wanna. Want us to have sex." He thought for a moment. "Sex that doesn't involve me moving much."

"Thought you were never having sex again?"

"Can't resist you. Animal magnethingy." Dom shifted. "Please, Bill," he whispered.

Billy kissed his neck, automatically rocking his hips against Dom's. "We'll have to be quiet," he breathed.

"Don't care, just keep doing that," Dom whispered, arching his neck. He pushed Billy's shirt up, found a nipple, and rolled it gently. Billy moaned hoarsely into his shoulder.

The bedroom door closed softly, halting their movements. The bathroom door opened, the light went on, and it closed again. They heard a cough coming from the room.

"Shit."

"Yeah."

~

"Sleep alright, boys?" Aureen set the teapot down. She'd found them asleep on Dom's sofa, looking as if they were perfectly used to sharing one person's space together.

"Not bad." Dom didn't meet her eyes, nudging Billy's foot with his under the table. "Did you?"

"Like a log. Your father was up and down half the night, but that's nothing new."

"Well, now we've discussed my bladder at the breakfast table, perhaps we can move on to plans for the day." Austin glared at his wife, who smiled innocently back. "Boys?"

"Um. Well, we were thinking of going surfing, if we can hire boards," Dom looked up at last. "Or maybe swimming."

"There's a pool in the courtyard," Aureen pointed past the balcony, which faced inwards on the other flats in the time-share complex.

"Right. And, you two? What're your plans?" Dom chewed his toast, watching them. Billy was breathing in his coffee and playing footsie with him.

"We're going on one of our walks, be gone all day, probably." Aureen didn't look at either of them as she said this. Dom's ears pricked up. Almost literally. (Billy made a mental note to tease him later.)

Billy teased him. Later.

~

"I don't believe this," Dom hissed as his parents left for the third time after they'd waved goodbye for their walk. "Don't they have lists? Didn't they take everything? Why do they keep having to come _back_ for things?"

"I don't know," Billy sighed, "but I was looking forward to shagging you in the pool. We've never tried that."

Dom looked forlornly down at the pool, which was very blue, very warm, very large and very much public and filled with children. "There's always the shower," he pointed out, perking up. "Come on." He grabbed Billy's wrist, and they half-tripped inside.

The shower was tiled, and therefore slippery, but foresight – or at least, the desire not to have a cracked skull – had prompted the placement of a mat, for grip and steadying purposes. Dom pulled his shirt over his head, Billy yanked his own off, and hooked one finger into the waistband of Dom's jeans.

Dom locked the door and groaned. "BillyBillyBilly," he chanted softly, slowly pushing down Billy's shorts. "Driving me crazy, you are," he sighed, leaning down to bite gently at his bare shoulder. Billy gasped, sliding his hands around to Dom's back pockets.

The front door banged.

~

"Dom, you'll never believe this, quick, come and look, I've _never_ seen this kind of lizard – Dom?"

Billy glanced at Dom. He looked like he was about to cry. "Mum, I'm busy!" he called, desperately pulling Billy closer, as if he could make them go away if he ignored them.

"But it's one of those types you wanted to see, and it's only half a mile away – Billy, tell him."

"Er."

Aureen stopped. "You're – you're both in the bathroom?"

"I'm having a bath," Dom lied. "Billy's scrubbing my back."

"Oh. Well. Then. I'll. I'll just get my camera, then, so you can at least see a picture." There were the sounds of drawers opening and closing, then she called, "Bye!" and the door closed.

"We could just, join a monastery. Not have sex ever again. There'd be chanting." Dom sighed.

"And incense." Billy wrinkled his nose. "Would that make you sneeze?"

"Possibly. Look, Bill, do you think it would be better for our blood pressure if we decided not to even _try_ to have sex until we go home?"

Billy eyed him. "No."

"You're just saying that because –"

"- if I don't get you naked rightthefucknow, I'll explode. Yes."

~

Dom groaned. "Right there, fuck, feels so _good_."

"Hold still, this stuff's cold."

"That's _why_ it feels so good, ohgod."

"Have you two quite finished?" Austin glanced over the top of his paper. "It's only a bit of sunburn. There's no need for that sort of language."

"There is if you can't reach to put after-sun on and Billy does it for you," Dom retorted. "And you haven't had sex for nearly a week," he added quietly. After the incident in the bathroom, they'd agreed not even to attempt it. "I'd like to still have a relationship with my parents after this," Dom had pointed out.

"Everything packed? We need to be out by ten, so we'd better get going. Dom, put a shirt on."

"Bill, come help me wash the cream off." Billy followed him to the bathroom, where Dom locked the door and pushed him against it. "I've got an idea," he said, voice a low purr. "Let's wait until we get home. I want," he kissed Billy's neck, "to fuck you," sucked gently, "for two days," nipping with his teeth, smoothing with his tongue, "stopping only to eat and sleep. Okay?"

Billy couldn't speak. He just nodded.

~

This plane ride, Billy sighed silently, was some kind of torture visited upon him for crimes as yet unknown. The rest of the passengers were having a wonderful flight, he was sure; the weather conditions were perfect, the flight had only been delayed by one hour, and the seats themselves were comfortable. The attendants were sweet, the food was edible, and all in all he should have been enjoying himself.

However, he hadn't managed so much as a decent wank since he and Dom had had messy, painful sex in the bathroom six days previously. That bathroom was _tiny_, hardly fit for two grown men to basically wrestle horizontally on the floor.

Billy could see his point about abstaining for the holiday. He could also, from this angle – Dom curled up almost in his lap, fast asleep and drooling slightly on his jacket – see the little patch of skin where Dom's belly met his waist and hips and all is a sensitive feast for Billy's fingers and tongue and oh fuck how long is it now?

Too bloody long, with a sleeping Dom in his lap and a view down his slightly tented jeans. Too bloody long. Billy gritted his teeth.

~

Dom woke as they neared Manchester airport. They said goodbye to Aureen and Austin, promising to phone them when they got to Glasgow, and hugged them awkwardly in the aisle. Dom took his place curled against Billy again when the 'Fasten seatbelt' sign winked off.

"Next stop, home," he mumbled into Billy's chest, happily. "That was fun."

"Yeah. I like your parents."

"They adore you," Dom smiled, looking up at him. "Which is good, seeing as how they went apeshit when I told them I'm bi."

Billy winced. He hadn't thought about that. "But – they're okay with it now, right?"

"They calmed down," Dom nodded. "I think seeing me with you, and how much I lo- um, I think that helped."

"Dom?" He wasn't meeting Billy's eyes, and his ears were red. His arms tightened a little around him.

"Bill?" He had to clear his throat. "I know … we haven't said anything yet, but, uh."

"I love you, Dom," Billy cut him off. Dom's head snapped up, eyes unguarded and glowing.

"Yeah? I – I love you, Billy." Dom was slowly lighting up, inside to out. He settled back against Billy's chest and dozed the rest of the way home.  


~*~

  
Billy fumbled the key until it found the lock, pushed in, and twisted. A satisfying _click_ and the door opened. He smiled at Dom. "Welcome," he swept his arm, "to my humble abode. Do make yourself at home."

"Why thank you, my good man." Dom stepped inside, setting suitcase and sports bag down haphazardly in the hall. He took his mobile out of his pocket, switched it on, and leaned against the wall to type in _Home now. Going to bed. Ring you in the morning. –Dom &amp; Billy_ and hit 'send: Mum'. He yawned.

"You can't possibly be sleepy," Billy blinked. "You slept all through the flight."

Billy was cold, standing by the now closed door with the air around him unoccupied by Dom, and – ahh, that's better. Dom's nose found its semi-permanent place buried in Billy's neck. Billy was warm now. "Sorry, Bills, was it boring having me sleep on you?"

"Not in the least," Billy told him, truthfully. "Just … well, I could see down your pants, kind of, and, you know, we haven't – I mean, it was a bit – frustrating."

Dom snorted. "You could see down my pants? I wasn't wearing any."

"…I thought you were, in case we crashed. Glad I didn't know, actually, I'd have woken you up and dragged you somewhere private."

Dom grinned. "Yeah? Billy, I'm always without underwear when I'm around you. Just, as you said, in case."

"Thoughtful of you." Billy's sharp intake of breath was the reaction to Dom's hands, slipping into his shirt and pressing against the skin. "I do believe," he muttered, "you had plans for the next two days."

"Something I wanted to do for two days?" Dom pretended to think.

"How about, 'me'," Billy suggested, pushing him bodily against the door. Dom hissed appreciatively as Billy's fingers connected with the sensitive skin he'd spent so long memorising on the flight. "This," Billy purred into his ear, "is what I could see. This patch of skin, right here. Love touching you just there."

Dom's toes curled in his shoes. "Love you touching me there. Fuck, Bills, I need you _now_, please."

"You've got me, right here," Billy purred, and Dom attempted not to melt onto the floor as Billy's breath ghosted over his neck. He arched it.

"Nnnhhh, Bills," was all he could manage, hands not even pretending they weren't clutching at Billy's arms. His mouth worked soundlessly as Billy's parted lips brushed the skin under his ear, lightly.

Billy slid one thigh between Dom's and pushed upwards. Dom whimpered. "I'll translate that," Billy murmured, "as 'Fuck me now, please, Billy', and the answer is I thought you'd never fucking ask."

Dom nodded, wordless, and Billy took his hand. Dom had some trouble making his legs move; they seemed to be doing an impression of jelly. With help, and a stern 'Whatthefuckareyou_doing_' and 'About to get shagged here, _move_!' from the working parts of his brain, he made it to the bedroom, shucking as much of his clothes off as he could in the process.

He dived onto the bed, turning to face Billy, naked and with an expectant look. Billy rummaged in the bedside drawer and joined Dom on the bed, where his shirt was hastily discarded, followed by his boxers.

Billy gazed down at Dom. "Been waiting so long for this," he breathed.

"That must be the longest we've gone without sex since we got together," Dom agreed. "Good to know we can still have fun and just be DomandBilly without it, though, isn't it? Like old times."

Billy shook his head. "That is the second time today you've made me feel a prick for thinking with … well, my prick."

"Eh?" Dom pulled him closer.

"Well, there you are, talking about how the holiday was great and so much fun, and then how good it is to know we can survive and still be us without the sex, and here _I_ am and all I can think about is how much I want to get you naked, on your back and panting."

"Oh." Dom tried to think about this, but the last part of the sentence was having an obstructive effect on the rest of his mental functions. "I – I didn't know. Well, you're only human. There's not many can resist the Monaghan charms," he grinned. Billy rolled his eyes.

"It's not fair! You're all coherent and having profound, or at least thoughtful and considerate, thoughts – and there's me, and I'm just that really annoying kind of in love that _teenagers_ do, where any waking second I'm not practically sharing skin with you is wasted and irritating." He looked at Dom. There was a glazed expression in there somewhere. "Um. Dom? You there?"

"Yeah, sorry," Dom smiled, coming to. "You just … lost me somewhere around 'in love', there. Didn't quite catch the rest." He considered. "No, I heard it, it'll just take a while to catch up with the rest of my brain and ohwaitthat'swhatyousaid?" He cracked a grin. "Billy! You horny adolescent, you."

"Well," Billy waved his hand vaguely, "look at you, how could I not be? It's inconvenient, is what it is."

"Bill," Dom's smile faded, "I know. I'm the exact same kind of in love with _you_, I just hide it better. It gets buried under the rest of the 'Dom is annoying' traits."

"I think," Billy concluded after a second, "that we should stop talking now. Either I'm going to turn into an utter sap or begin the dirty talk, and since I'm in far too much of a hurry to make you come, and come myself, by the way, to actually think of what to say, let's just get on with the whole shagging part, yes?"

"Fantastic idea, Boyd, we should get on that right away. How do you want me?"

"Every way I can get you," Billy murmured. Very slowly, he splayed his fingers on Dom's chest. "I think," he concluded, "that I would like to do this to you," he leaned over one nipple and took it in his mouth, sucking gently, "here." His hand connected, stroking up the length of Dom's cock, and Dom arched his back.

"I think," Dom's voice cracked a little, "I think you should do that, I would like that, please, yes."

"I broke your syntax," Billy grinned. "Bad of me. I should put that back together, shouldn't I?"

"You should, probably, broken syntax, Billy," Dom angled himself towards Billy, who was idly stroking his fingers up and down Dom's cock. Billy squeezed without warning. Dom's breath hitched.

"Not before I break it more, though," Billy muttered, finally _oh god finally_ wriggling down the bed and taking the head of Dom's cock between his lips. He sucked, slowly, and Dom yelped.

Billy dipped his head, taking as much of Dom as he could manage, wrapping his hand around the base of Dom's cock, pressing his tongue flat against the shaft. He loved doing this suddenly, loved the shock and feel of _Dom_ in his mouth, loved the sounds Dom made in his throat. Dom tangled his fingers in Billy's hair.

Billy sucked slowslowhard, slowslowhard, and Dom twitched with each hard, sharp suck. They were accompanied by a twist to the wrist at the base, and Billy nuzzled Dom's thigh with his fingers before searching, searching, stroking up and back behind his balls, twisting to cup them with his palm. Dom mewled.

"So good," Dom panted, "you're _so_ good, Billy."

Billy hummed, deep in his throat, increasing his pace and the pressure. Dom screwed his eyes shut and emitted a high-pitched groan, rolling his hips up, trying not to choke Billy, but oh god, wanting, _wanting_, almost there, almost at the right – "Oh god, _right there_," Dom yelled as Billy slid his tongue over the head of Dom's cock. Dom threw one arm back over his head, grasping at the pillow, _arching_, "oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck, Bills, _fuck_," he chanted as Billy rolled his tongue along and over and around the head of his cock and fucking good fucking _fuck_ that felt like fucking heaven or something better _oh god_.

Billy sucked harder and faster, and Dom's thighs shook, he felt the small of his back constrict, and he came, eyes tight shut and mouth dropped open, panting Billy's name with the odd "fuck".

Billy swallowed carefully, a bit at a time, nose still pressed against Dom's limp cock. He sighed, lightly kissed Dom's inner thigh (earning a twitch) and wriggled back up level with Dom, whose eyes were heavy-lidded. Dom crooked a finger, and Billy smiled and leaned over him.

"Thanks," Dom whispered. Billy chuckled a huff of breath and kissed him, slowly, the smallest of whimpers in it. He pressed against Dom, who smiled, curve of their lips. "Give me a minute," he said, rolling so he was on top of Billy, who automatically opened his thighs. Dom was nestled between them. "My, this is comfortable. Could just sleep here."

"You dare and you're a dead man, Monaghan. It's my turn."

"Demanding, aren't we? Gotta get my bones back before I can move, you know."

"You have bones. And I'm just saying, you know, some return would be nice, I've been waiting a while." Billy added in a mutter, "And if you don't do it soon, I'll either go crazy or have a wank, possibly both."

"You," Dom's voice was surer now, and lower, and _darker_, "only get to wank when I get to watch."

Billy shivered. "So remove my need to."

"That a challenge, Boyd?"

"It is." Billy couldn't decide if kissing Dom now would ruin or enhance the commanding air he was going for. In the end, it didn't matter, because Dom kissed _him_ first, and it was fierce, and Dom had his bones back or whatever it was he needed, because he was slipping downwards and _oh my god_ it was full-body contact all the way there and Billy thought that he might just come right this second and before he could complete the thought, a sharp pain hit him from the base of his cock.

"Oh no you don't," Dom purred, "not until I get my hands on you. And my mouth," he added, eyes on Billy's. Billy swallowed.

"Fucker," he offered, though his voice was shaky.

"Later," Dom grinned, and loosened his grip. "Keep your eyes on me, Bill." He slid his mouth comfortably over Billy's cock, hand still poised to tighten, eyes fixed on Billy's as he sucked, languid.

His mouth felt so warm and wet on Billy's cock, such a fucking _beautiful_ sensation on his skin, and his hands, those fingers, finding exactly the places it felt best, just precisely where to touch and how to press and when to stroke and Dom tightened his grip to cut off Billy's orgasm three times, all the while keeping his eyes _fixed_ and open and dark and needing on Billy's.

Billy was open to the possibility that his spine would melt right into the mattress.

He fisted his hands in the sheets, in Dom's hair, against his own skin, and _writhed_, whimpering "Dom" and "fuck" and "_please_". Dom's eyes never moved, and Billy fought to keep his open, keep looking into Dom's, and suddenly _You made me come, Billy. You **did** that to me. You drive me so fucking crazy_ and this time, this time, _this_ time, Dom let him come. He burst, writhing and yelling.

"Not fair," Billy gasped as he twitched back to earth. "Not bloody _fair_, Dominic."

Dom was wriggling back up his body. He drew level. "What's not bloody fair?" He grinned.

"You used _telepathy_ on me," Billy protested, "and you were – it – fuck, Dom, it's just not fair."

Dom nuzzled his neck. "It has to be fair, now?"

"Look at you. Like butter wouldn't melt." Billy rolled his eyes. "C'mere. It was incredible," he admitted, in a _You were right I was wrong now stop gloating_ sort of voice.

"I aim to please," Dom nodded, settling against him. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep. I need my energy for my fuck-Billy-for-two-days plan."

"No," Billy smiled into his hair, suppressing a laugh, "I don't mind."


End file.
